Another Side in NearMello's Life
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Dibalik kejeniusan mereka, tentu mereka memiliki masa lalu yang tidak kalah nista seperti orang biasa lainnya. Near kuudere yang sarkastik bertemu dengan Mello tsundere yang labil. apa jadinya? hanya sebuah drabble simpel di setiap chapter.
1. Keping Puzzle Cokelat 1

**A/N:** Gyahaha… entah kenapa niat untuk menistakan Mello dan Near kembali muncul di otak saya. Aduuuh, oke langsung aja… didedikasikan buat Fujisaki Fuun yang waktu itu minta dibuatin lagi-…- kali ini bumbu pertengkaran kayak kita di roleplay-an saya banyakin deh. Tapi di chap selanjutnya, soalnya ini masih chap pembukaan, jadi kurang greget.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**Death Note© by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Story by:** Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair:** NearMello/MelloNear… who care?

**Warning:** OOC? Maybe… Typo(s)? of course… Shounen-ai? BL? Let's check it out!

**Special for:** Fujisaki Fuun

**Inspiration by:** Roleplay, kejadian-kejadian sekitar.

**Summary:** Kehidupan Mello dan Near selama di Wammy House. Si Mello yang tsundere nan labil didekatkan dengan Near kuudere yang sarkastik, apa jadinya?

* * *

**Another Side in NearMello's Life**

**1. Namanya Near.**

Waktu itu, Mello masih berusia sekitar 8 tahun. Kehidupannya di Wammy House, tempat ia tinggal masih aman, damai dan sejahtera tanpa ada gangguan dari si sial Near. Ya, kebahagiannya tetap bertahan sebelum si hantu putih itu datang ke Wammy. Ia masih ingat betul saat pertama kali si genius nomor satu Wammy itu datang…

Sepertinya ia dan Near memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersaing dan bertengkar setiap kali bertemu, dari dulu… sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu pandang.

Hari sudah malam, namun dengan tidak tau malunya Mello dan Matt sibuk menyelinap ke dapur panti. Sebenarnya Matt lebih memilih bermain game konsol kesayangannya sambil tidur-tiduran di ranjang kamarnya yang empuk daripada harus menjadi penyusup seperti ini. Namun ia berpikir… alangkah baiknya jika dia mengikuti anjuran hati nuraninya yang menyuruhnya menuruti saja kemauan si pirang Mello daripada dia harus menerima hadiah spesial yang tak diinginkannya dari Mello.

"Matt, sinikan karungnya! Dan kau jangan menarik-narik bajuku, tolol" Mello sedikit membentak Matt dalam nada bisikan pelan. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari makanan ringan dan tangan kirinya kini mengambil karung yang sebelumnya di bawa Matt. Memasukkan batangan-batangan cokelat rupanya.

"Mells, bisakah kau tak terlalu banyak mengambilnya? Aku tidak ingin menemanimu ke WC berkali-kali nanti… itu sangat menjijikan dan tidak elit," Matt berusaha membujuk Mello agar mengambil sedikit saja.

"Bisakah kau diam dan lihat saja?! Kau ingin aku bermain-main dengan game bututmu itu?!" Matt yang mengerti maksud 'bermain-main' bagi Mello hanya terdiam. Membayangkan sebuah kuburan penuh taburan bunga dengan nisan bertuliskan 'RIP my lovely Gameboy'. Okay, mungkin imajinasinya terlalu tinggi.

Setelah melaksanakan tugas sucinya, akhirnya mereka kembali mengendap-endap melewati ruang rekreasi. Lalu terus berjalan menuju asrama, melewati ruang utama. Saat di ruang utama, langkah Mello yang berada di depan Matt berhenti. Mello langsung memberi kode kepada Matt agar mereka berdua lekas sembunyi.

Ruangan itu tidak sepi, terbukti dari suara Roger dan Watari yang sedang bercakap-cakap, belum lagi lampu di ruangan itu yang masih terang-benderang. Mello dan Matt bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja, berdesak-desakan.

Terdengar percakapan Watari dan Roger, terdengar namun tidak terlalu jelas. Mello hanya bisa mendengar beberapa kata seperti 'daya tahan tubuhnya di bawah rata-rata', 'pembantaian oleh virus', dan 'tolong jaga dia' dari bibir Watari.

Mello yang penasaran terlebih lagi saat mendengar kata 'pembantaian' yang menurutnya menarik mulai mencuri-curi lihat. Pandangannya terfokus pada anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun. Ya, sebenarnya saat itu Near berumur 6 akan naik ke 7, tapi… karena tinggi badannya yang _if you know what I mean_, tidak perlu author jelaskan lagi, kan?

"Matt, sini! Lihat itu, bodoh! Sepertinya Watari kembali memasukkan anak baru ke panti ini!" Mello sibuk menarik-narik Matt agar ia melihat anak baru yang berada di samping Watari. Sumpah demi karung cokelatnya yang kini ikut terdesak oleh tubuh mereka berdua, Mello belum pernah melihat anak dengan kulit yang sangat putih dan rambut yang putih juga. Spesies barukah? Batin Mello polos.

Matt yang ikut penasaran menurut saja. Benar saja, matanya juga menangkap seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian yang agak lusuh dengan rambut putih.

"Mells, sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti arti penuaan dini yang dijelaskan saat kelas Biologi kemarin…" Matt malah melontarkan komentar yang tidak nyambung.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Roger menutup pintu ruang utama. Mello dan Matt kembali menyembunyikan diri dalam-dalam di kolong meja. Roger dan anak baru itu melewati meja tempat persembunyian Mello dan Matt tanpa rasa curiga.

Namun, karena tubuh anak baru itu yang terbilang pendek, maka pandangan matanya sedikit sejajar dengan kolong meja dan dengan sukses bertukar pandang dengan Mello yang saat itu tengah mengawasinya juga, mengawasi di tengah kegelapan kolong meja. Tatap dan tatap… Mello sedikit berjengit saat tertangkap basah oleh anak itu, apalagi dia dan Matt saat ini sedang dalam pose yang tidak elit.

"Roger… apa di Wammy tidak pernah di buru tikus-tikusnya?" anak itu bertanya kepada Roger tepat di depan meja persembunyian duo MelloMatt. Mata hitam anak itu melirik sekilas ke arah Mello. Mello yang langsung mengerti maksud 'tikus' langsung membulatkan matanya. Memberikan deathglare terbaik kepada anak sialan tukang ngadu itu. Sumpah! Kenapa hari ini dia harus melihat kejadian ini sih?! Seharusnya dia memilih tempat persembunyian lain saja yang lebih baik… dia benar-benar merasa sangat idiot sekarang.

"Tikus? Tentu saja Wammy tidak memiliki tikus, Near. Wammy ini panti asuhan elit. Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?" Roger yang sedikit kebingungan ikut berhenti dan mendekati Near yang semula berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Oh… bagaimana jika anda sesekali mengecek sekeliling Wammy saat tengah malam. Tikus-tikus itu mungkin sangat aktif pada malam hari," Near semakin berani. Matt yang baru mengerti sedikit terlambat dari Mello ikut panik. Sepertinya Near bukan anak kecil polos yang biasa. Mungkinkah perkataan Matt benar? Near adalah salah satu korban penuaan dini? Terbukti dari ucapannya yang penuh dengan kiasan aneh seperti 'tikus', dan 'berkeliaran', benar-benar seperti orang dewasa. Belum lagi panggilan 'anda' dan 'saya' dalam dialognya.

"Mells… anak itu benar-benar minta dihajar!" bisik Matt setengah kuat. Walau dalam hati Matt sedikit ragu apa benar Near adalah anak-anak berusia sekitar 5 tahun sungguhan?

"Diam, idiot! Roger berada tepat di depan kita!" Mello marah sembari menggenggam karung berisi makanan kebanggaannya dengan lebih erat. Tegang juga rupanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Near? Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. Ayo! Kita ke kamarmu sekarang. kau pasti lelah habis dalam perjalanan jauh, makanya jadi berbicara tidak jelas begitu. Lagipula kau masih anak-anak," Mello dan Matt nyaris ingin bersorak karena kebodohan Roger. Tidak menyangka bahwa Tuhan masih berbaik hati menolong mereka dalam keadaan tak elit begini. Mereka merasa sedikit beruntung akan ketidak pekaan Roger.

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi sebelum ke kamar… sebaiknya anda memeriksa meja di samping saya ini dulu," jdeer! Mello seolah terpanggang hidup-hidup saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dari anak bernama Near itu.

Goggles yang dikenakan Matt langsung melorot begitu saja. Oh, sepertinya Tuhan memang adil dan tidak pernah bersimpati pada pencuri-encuri nakal seperti mereka.

Roger menundukkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah kolong meja. Menatap kedua criminal Wammy itu dengan sedikit terkejut. Lalu segera mengganti rautnya menjadi raut penuh seringaian.

"Mello, Matt… keluar dari sana, dan ikut ke ruanganku, anak-anak manis…" ujar Roger dengan nada yang menakutkan. Tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan tertangkap secepat ini. Sepertinya bakat detektif Near sudah menonjol sejak kecil, bahkan dalam kasus konyol seperti ini. Ya, berbanggalah kau, Near.

Near hanya memasang wajah datarnya, menatap Mello dan Matt yang kini keluar dari tempat perlindungan suci mereka. Lain lagi dengan Mello yang kini memasang wajah panik dan melirik sadis ke arah Near. Matt hanya nyegir-nyengir ke arah Roger.

"Kalian akan aku beri hukuman karena belum tidur dan masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Ayo ikut aku…" oke! Fine! Mello segera menambahkan nama Near dalam blacklist-nya. Bahkan meletakan namanya dalam barisan teratas, lebih atas dibanding nama Roger ataupun Matt. Matt? Yang benar saja? Ya… mungkin kepolosan Matt cukup membuat namanya ikut tertoreh dalam blacklist Mello.

"T-tunggu Roger! Mells, karung cokelatmu kenapa kau tinggalkan di kolong itu?! sayang tau! Susah-susah kita mencurinya dari lemari dapur malah kau tinggalkan!" Matt, sepertinya walaupun kau memiliki kemampuan hacking dasar di usia dini, itu belum menjamin kecerdasan dalam menjaga rahasiamu, nak. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi… sepandai apapun otak mereka, anak kecil masih memiliki sisi yang polos bukan? Termasuk membeberkan rahasia temannya sendiri.

Mello semakin geram saat Matt mengucapkan hal bodoh itu. tangannya sudah gatal ingin menggetok kepala rekan tertolol di dunianya itu. sudah bagus Roger hanya mengira mereka belum tidur di tengah malam dan berkeliaran, bukannya mencuri juga, si tolol Matt malah memberi tahu kenistaan mereka dengan suka rela.

"Matt! Bisakah kau menyimpan ketololanmu dulu untuk sesaat?!" Mello mengumpat nista.

"Rupanya Wammy benar-benar memiliki tikus pencuri, ya? Ah, Roger… saya sepertinya bisa ke kamar saya sendiri. Bisakah anda memberi tahu nomor berapa kamar saya?" Near bertanya masih dengan wajah datarnya. Mello menahan keinginannya untuk menyetrika wajah datar anak sialan itu.

"Ah, ya… kamarmu nomor A 44, tepat di samping kamar kedua tikus curut ini…" Roger memandang sadis ke arah Mello dan Matt.

"Terima kasih, saya bisa ke sana sendiri…"

Baru beberapa langkah Near meninggalkan mereka, Mello tak bisa menahan jeritannya.

"NEAR TOLOL! BODOH! AKAN KUINGAT NAMA JELEKMU!" dan lengkingan nista Mello cukup membangunkan seisi Wammy yang semula terlelap.

"Dan kau, Matt! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Mello semakin membentak tidak waras. Matt, sepertinya selepas dari ruangan Roger, kau harus banyak berdoa kepada Tuhan di gereja panti nanti.

"Diam, Mihael Keehl! Sekali lagi kau membully anak-anak lain, aku akan menghentikan pemasukan stok _Godiva_ mulai bulan ini."

Ya, memamng dari awal kedatangan Near sudah membawa bencana bagi kehidupan Mello, _guys_…

Itu hanya sepersekian kejadian nistanya bersama Near. Mungkin author akan menceritakan kejadian nista yang lebih gila lainya di chapter selanjutnya.

**(Owari for Chapter 1)**

* * *

**A/N:** Ini chap tergaring dari sekian banyak ide saya buat NearMello. Tapi gapapa, kan baru pembukaan. Kenistaan Near Mello baru akan saya ungkap di chap selanjutnya. Oke, bubay Minna~ sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Mind to review?

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	2. Keping Puzzle Cokelat 2

**A/N**: ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba dapet ide beginian buat chap kedua. Gegara liat rambut Mello yang blink-blink gitu dan inget boneka Dora punya sepupu. Yosh…

**Balesan Review:**

**Fujisaki Fuun**: Makasih atas reviewnya. Bisa ga sih sekali aja gak manggil saya Udin? Pen name udah keren begini masih aja seneng sama nama Udin! Kuas kek biar keren dikit… Untung deh ya saya ini sabar :')

**Blueblueberry:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Iya, udah dilanjut, kok. Makasih ya…

**StawberryFreak:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Bagus deh kalo kamu ngerasa Mello tsun, emang niat saya buat Mello jadi begitu. Oke, ini udah dilanjut.

**Nakamura Hyuuga:** Makasih atas reviewnya. Oke udah dilanjut, kok.

**Misanga: **Makasih atas reviewnya. Hehehe, bagus deh kalo suka, soalnya chap kemarin itu perasaan garing loh. Oke ini udah lanjut.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**Death Note© by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Story by**: Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair:** NearMello/MelloNear… who care?

**Warning:** OOC? Maybe… Typo(s)? of course… Shounen-ai? BL? Let's check it out!

**Special for:** Fujisaki Fuun

**Inspiration by:** Roleplay, kejadian-kejadian sekitar.

**Summary:** Kehidupan Mello dan Near selama di Wammy House. Si Mello yang tsundere nan labil didekatkan dengan Near kuudere yang sarkastik, apa jadinya?

* * *

**Another Side in NearMello's Life**

**2. Dora, Boots dan yaoi?**

Sudah seminggu bocah penerus L di masa depan itu tinggal di Wammy. Dan sudah seminggu pula Mello terlihat uring-uringan karenanya. Padahal sebenarnya Near tidak melakukan apapun kepada Mello. Singkatnya, Mello mungkin masih menyimpan dendam yang sangat besar. Atau jangan-jangan… Mello menderita Nearophobia? Abaikan kesimpulan yang terakhir.

Lain lagi dengan Matt, setelah insiden di hari pertama itu, ia langsung melupakannya begitu saja. Bahkan dia juga biasa saja terhadap Near, menyapanya seperti teman biasa. Entah memang si tolol Matt partner Mello ini memang benar-benar polos atau bodoh.

Seperti biasa, saat senggang anak-anak Wammy pasti berkumpul di ruang rekreasi. Terlihat Mello yang membolak-balik buku bacaannya dengan tangan di sebelah kiri yang memegang dark chocolate kecintaannya. Matt tetap asyik berkencan ria dengan psp hitamnya. Near si anak baru itu sibuk membongkar-pasangkan lego membentuk sebuah miniatur kota yang sangat keren dengan Linda di sebelahnya.

Mello melirik sesekali ke arah Near dan Linda berada. Dan benar saja, sepertinya dia memang menderita Nearophobia… terbukti dari reaksi tubuhnya setelah melihat Near walau hanya lewat ekor matanya saja. Panas. Dia kesal. Kesal karena melihat wajah datar bocah pendek bertubuh kakek-kakek itu. Lalu ekor matanya melirik ke arah Matt. Melihat rekannya yang kini memasang raut sok serius membuatnya bertambah jengah.

"Matt, bisakah kau tidak memasang wajah lebaymu saat bermain barang jelek itu?!" Mello akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerang Matt.

"Kau kenapa, sih Mells? Sudah seminggu marah-marah begitu… apa menstruasi selama itu?" Matt berkomentar tak nyambung. Membuat Mello memberinya ciuman selamat bermain lewat tonjokannya. Maksudnya Mello datang bulan, begitu? _Hell_!

"Ahhhh! Kau membuatnya mati, Mells! Kau benar-benar pembunuh berdarah dingin!" Matt memasang raut jengkel ke arah Mello. Tak peduli dengan benjol yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Mello memandang Matt jijik. Hey, apa Matt menjadi sinting karena pukulannya barusan? Pembunuh berdarah dingin… berlebihan! Itu cuma game! Ya walaupun sebenarnya di masa depan Mello memang benar-benar menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Lalu dengan cepat Mello menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berharap penganiayaannya terhadap Matt barusan tidak terlihat oleh Roger atau anak-anak Wammy pengadu lainnya.

Mello menghela napas. Tampaknya kali ini dia beruntung. Diliriknya Linda dan Near yang masih asyik bermain kembali. Dan seketika kekesalan kembali menghampirinya.

"Ah, aku tau! Kau masih kesal pada Near?" pertanyaan Matt sukses membuat Mello menoleh ke arahnya. Akhirnya otak Matt sedikit naik kejeniusannya, pikir Mello bangga.

"… Menurutmu?" jawab Mello sok acuh tak acuh, lalu mulai membolak-balik kasar halaman pada bukunya. Padahal dalam hati sudah senang karena Matt mengerti dirinya.

"Hey, minggir dari situ! Bagus! Sekarang apa? Aaa! Jangan lagi rintangan itu!" Matt kembali fokus pada game-nya, mengabaikan Mello begitu saja. Padahal Mello baru saja menaikan pamornya di dalam batin Mello. Membuat Mello memasang wajah termarah andalannya.

"MAIL JEEVAS! Dengarkan aku, baka!" dan kali ini ciuman mesra dari kepalan tangan Mello bermesraan dengan sukses kepada psp Matt.

Matt bungkam. Shock tentu saja. Bayangkan, bebeb tercintanya kini telah meninggalkannya ke alam baka. membuatnya jadi seorang jomblo ngenes. Anak-anak Wammy yang mendengar teriakan Mello barusan juga mendadak berhenti melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Hanya Near dan Linda yang tetap asyik bermain. Kali ini mereka menyusun kartu. Menyusun kembali kartu yang hancur karena amukan Mello barusan dengan cuek. Seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

Mata-mata di seluruh Wammy memandang ngeri ke arah Mello.

"Apa?! Apa yang kalian lihat?!" bentak Mello sangar, membuat seluruh anak-anak lari kocar-kacir ketakutan dalam diam.

Tersisalah Matt, Mello, Linda dan Near di ruangan itu.

"Cih! Pengecut!"Mello mendecih sinis. Masih belum menyadari bahwa Matt rekan tertololnya merana.

Matt perlahan mengangkat psp-nya yang rusak. Menatap perih layar psp-nya yang retak dan bewarna hitam. Dipeluknya erat mainan itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Huwaaaaaa! _My lovely honey baby darling sweety_! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Bagus, kau membuat cerita ini berubah haluan menjadi cerita roman picisan, Matt…

"Diam baka! tidak bisakah kau berlaku pintar sehari saja?!" Mello balas berteriak. Membuat telinga Matt, Linda, dan Near berdenging. Meruntuhkan menara kartu Near lagi. Ah, untung saja menara yang terakhir belum runtuh sepenuhnya.

Linda menoleh ke arah Mello dan Matt sesaat. Lalu meletakkan kartu di tangannya. Beranjak berdiri.

"Near, aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendirian bersama dua orang tolol itu?" Mello mendengar itu. Dirinya mendidih seketika itu juga. Tahan Mello, Linda itu pengadu, dia pasti akan dengan nyenyesnya mengadu ke Roger dan Mello akan mendapat hukuman yang konyol lagi. Mello tidak mau.

Near mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari menara kartunya. Mello juga melihat itu! melihat walau hanya sekilas! Matt berhenti mewek. Matt tidak ingin terjadi tsunami dadakan di Winchester. Ya, tsunami di tengah cuaca yang baik ini.

Suasana sepi, Roger tidak ada, Linda pergi, Mello masih menahan amarah, Matt berhenti nangis, Near datar… bagus… ini saat yang baik untuk melampiaskan amarahmu, Mello.

Mello menyeringai licik lalu menghampiri Near.

"Woy, bocah geblek!" Mello membentak geram seraya menendang menara kartu jelek buatan Near. Meruntuhkan semuanya, menyisakan satu menara yang baru jadi empat tingkat. dengan kekuatan ajaib dari kakinya. Hari ini, entah kenapa menjadi hari puncak kekesalan Mello. Mello kesal dan harus dilampiaskan. Mungkin kalian pikir Mello gila karena kesal tanpa sebab. Atau… Matt benar, Mello datang bulan? Dan setelah pertanyaan author yang terakhir, author digibang Mello sampai mampus.

Near menengadahkan kepala putihnya. Masih menatap Mello datar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Padahal muka Mello udah kayak orang kesurupan sebulan.

"Kau tau, Mello. Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan menyentuh bagian ini untuk meruntuhkan semuanya. Itu lebih efektif dan tak perlu membuang banyak tenaga," Ujar Near dengan santainya sambil menyentuh kartu pertama deretan paling bawah dari menara tingkat empatnya. Sukses meruntuhkan semua bagiannya tanpa sisa.

Mello menggeram. Bisa-bisanya anak ini masih menasihatinya dan berlagak pintar di depannya?!

"Heh, aku tak selemah kau yang hanya bisa menyentuh dengan kekuatan sekecil itu!" Mello tak mau kalah.

"Aku membicarakan keefektifannya, bukan kekuatannya. Lagipula kau memiliki otak yang cukup pintar bukan? Percuma kuat namun tidak punya otak," Near, jaga mulut sarkasmu itu, kawan. Kau tidak lihat Mello mukanya sudah seperti apa, hah? Okay, author percaya kau pintar… tapi tidak usah kau tunjukkan sedetail itu.

Matt melongok dari kejauhan. Menatap khawatir kepala pirang Mello yang sudah berasap. Dan terbersit pikiran ingin memasak sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Mungkinkah bisa matang? Matt mengkhayal nista.

"Kau! Bocah bertubuh kakek-kakek sialan!" dengan geram Mello menarik kerah baju Near. Membuat badan kecil Near terangkat. Dewa! Mello yang masih delapan tahun sudah sekuat itu! Author salut…

"Ah… aku baru ingat. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu. Ternyata kau memang sangat mirip dengannya," Near malah mengatakan hal yang tidak nyambung dan bukannya berusaha meminta maaf.

Mello heran, Matt lebih heran. Siapa maksudnya? Mirip siapa si Mello? Siwon Super Junior? Sule? Atau… L? _hell_… mereka anak-anak Wammy bahkan belum pernah ada yang bertemu dengan L, bagaimana mungkin Near bisa membandingkan Mello dengannya?

"Kau mirip dengan Dora… rambutmu…" Near melanjutkan perkataannya sembari memegang rambut pirang Mello.

Mello bertambah kesal. Dibantingnya kuat tubuh Near hingga jatuh menabrak dinding terdekat.

"Brengsek! Belum pernah ada yang berani menghina rambutku! Kau Near Boots sialan!" Mello memaki Near geram. Walaupun makian terakhirnya terdengar sangat tidak elit. Dan membuktikan bahwa Mello juga seorang Dora Lover.

"Dora dan Boots berteman baik, Mello. Kau pikir kita juga demikian?" Near semakin bicara ngawur.

"Tidaaak! Mells! Kau berkhianat pada sobat terbaikmu ini! Kalau kau Dora aku mau jadi Boots-nya! Aaaaaa!" dari seberang Matt berteriak gaje lalu datang menghampiri Mello.

Sumpah demi apapun kemarahan Mello semakin meningkat sekarang.

"Diam, tolol! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan menyebutku, Doraaa!" Mello tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia memilih Matt sebagai partner sejatinya? Dengan tololnya bahkan Matt suka rela menjadi Boots demi bersama dirinya jika ia menjadi Dora. Setia kawan sih, tapi…

"M-Mells… tapi…"

"BRENGSEK, bisakah kau tidak tolol di saat kekesalanku memuncak begini?!" Matt ciut. Lalu mengangguk seolah sangat mengerti.

Mello beralih menatap Near kembali. Mendekati tubuh Near yang masih terjerembab di lantai. Near terpojok. Mello tak sabar ingin menodai wajah Near dengan lebam-lebam ciptaannya. Ia tak peduli jika harus berurusan dengan Roger nanti. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya.

Namun karena author sudah menetapkan skenarionya, maka lego Near datang menjadi penyelamat. Kaki kece Mello tersandung lego Near, membuatnya ikut terjatuh tepat di atas badan Near. Dengan bibir yang menyentuh leher Near. Dan dengan cepat muka Mello menjadi merah. Entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu cepat. Entah karena marah atau…

Matt menganga, sobat sejatinya yang selama ini dia kira _straight _ternyata menaruh hati pada leher Near, salah… maksudnya menaruh bibir di leher Near. Near diam. Tak merespon apapun, bahkan tak berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Mello di atasnya. _Shock_. Ya, Near shock dalam datar. Secara, kesucian lehernya terenggut begitu saja.

Dan saat itu Linda kembali. Kembali tepat saat insiden itu terjadi. Mata Linda melotot. Near dan Mello kini sedang bermesraan tepat di hadapannya.

"Mello! Kau apakan Near, hah?!" teriak Linda galak, persis seperti ibu-ibu yang memergoki suaminya selingkuh.

"L-Linda… ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Mello bangkit dengan segera. Mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan terbata. Gawat sekali jika Linda tahu. Batin Mello miris.

"Mereka baru saja melakukan hal berbau yaoi, Lind!" Matt berteriak memberitahu Linda. Dan dengan segera Mello menendang tubuh Matt karena geram.

"Bohong! Aku tak semenjijikan itu! aku tidak yaoi!" Mello marah. Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Linda melirik curiga ke arah Mello dengan tatapan tak suka. Near bahkan belum bergerak seinchi-pun. Seolah betah diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Mello.

"Near… perlihatkan lehermu padaku!" Perintah Linda sambil mendekati Near yang kini membenahi posisinya menjadi duduk.

Dan mata Linda semakin membola saat melihat bercak merah di leher Near.

"Mello! Kau akan kuadukan pada Roger segeraaaaa! AAAA! Mello menodai Near!" Linda menunjuk-nunjuk Mello dengan tidak sopan lalu segera berlari menuju ruangan Roger.

"Lindaaaa! Woy, bego! Berhentiiii, aku tidak yaoiiii! Dan tadi hanya kecelakaan karena mainan tolol Nearrrr!" Mello menggebuk-gebuk lantai sambil meratapi nasibnya. Tapi Linda sudah menghilang dengan jurus lari no jutsunya.

"Bagus… kenapa hari ini aku sangat sial?" ujar Mello miris.

"Mells, tak kusangka kau sampai meninggalkan bukti di lehernya…" Matt menggeleng-geleng miris.

"Diam tolol!"

"Sebenarnya itu hanya gigitan nyamuk, Matt," Near berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan duo MelloMatt.

"Kau dengar?!" Mello menatap garang ke arah Matt.

"Y-ya… ah… bukan salahku kalau menyebarkan gossip yaoi itu, l-lagipula kau menghancurkan psp-ku!" Matt tak mau kalah, mencoba mnecari perlindungan diri.

"Goblok! Aku tak peduli! Yang mereka tau sekarang aku yaoi! Dan sebentar lagi Roger akan melaknatku. Maka sebelum itu aku harus melaknatmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Mells… Dora dan Boots adalah sahabat! Tidak bertengkar, Near bilang begitu, kan?" Matt dengan nistanya mencoba kabur. Namun dengan sigap Mello menarik kerah bajunya.

"Persetan Dora dan Boots! Akan kubuat wajahmu mengot seperti Boots beneran!"

"Ahhhhh! Rogerrrrr! Mello sekarang ingin memperkosakuuuu!" Matt berteriak tak nyambung. Sebodolah yang penting menghindar dulu dari Dora ngamuk yang satu ini.

Dan dengan sukses manusia seluruh Wammy yang mendengar merinding baru tahu bahwa Mello gay.

"AKU TIDAK YAOOOOOOOI!"

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Okeh selesai… humor kurang greget okesip… padahal dalem bayangan saya udah nista tapi kenapa pas ficnya jadi malah beginiii DX Tungguin chap-chap nista lainnya yaaa? Ya semoga sih nista beneran dan gak garing kayak ini-_-

AAAA…. Mind to review?

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	3. Keping Puzzle Cokelat 3

**A/N:** Jihihihi…. Aduh maaf deh ya kalo chap kemarin kurang memuaskan… bakalan kuformalin lagi deh sifat Near nya… emang agak OOC sih Near nya. Oke, Makasih atas masukannya…

* * *

_**Chap 3 tentang penderitaan Mello jadi gay? **_Oke deh… tapi scane-nya ga banyak, maaf ya*ketawa nista* _**Gigitan nyamuk atau Mello?**_ Gigitan nyamuk sih… Cuma timingnya pas aja sama insiden itu. _**Kenapa gak ciuman bibir? **_Err… kalo di bibir Linda gak bisa ngebuktiin kissmark-nya dong… _**OOC-nya keterlaluan?**_ Sebenernya udah dicantumin di waning kalo ini bakalan OOC, tapi yah… bakalan saya bagusin lagi. Makasih masukannya. _**Sumpah aneh banget?**_ Ekhem… gak tau harus seneng ato miris dibilang begini… tapi Makasih deh ya haha.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**Death Note© by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Story by**: Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair:** NearMello/MelloNear/MattNear/NearMatt/MattMello/Me lloMat… who care?

**Warning:** OOC? Maybe… Typo(s)? of course… Shounen-ai? BL? Let's check it out!

**Inspiration by:** Roleplay, kejadian-kejadian sekitar.

**Summary:** Kehidupan Mello dan Near selama di Wammy House. Si Mello yang tsundere nan labil didekatkan dengan Near kuudere yang sarkastik, apa jadinya?

* * *

**Another Side in NearMello's Life**

**3. Memang tidak Normal**

Halaman Wammy House tampak ramai. Anak-anak Wammy sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di halaman ini. Ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran, bahkan ada yang bergossip. Seperti yang dilihat Mello sekarang. Mello, bocah berumur 8 tahun itu memandang sangar kumpulan teman-teman sebayanya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Bocah-bocah itu, sibuk menggosipkan dirinya… tepat di depan matanya. Ya, sudah satu minggu ia bersabar untuk tidak menghabisi bocah-bocah penggosip yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi kali ini…

Mello ingat betul siapa biang di balik semua masalah ini. Matt, si gamers sialan itu. Ah, jangan lupakan Linda, dan Near serta lego jeleknya itu. Kalau saja Matt tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh dan menyebarkan gossip keyaoiannya, pasti dia tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Lagipula dari mana dia tau kata yaoi, uke dan segalanya? Ah… Mello lupa kalau Matt seorang anak IT yang bisa mendapat informasi dari manapun. Dia benar-benar dipermalukan di seluruh penjuru Wammy. Bocah albino itu apa lagi, kenapa tidak dari awal ia menjelaskan saat Linda masih ada tepat di ruang rekreasi kalau merah di lehernya itu bekas gigitan nyamuk? Bukannya tanda dari Mello!

Untungnya Roger percaya setelah ia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Well, tentunya setelah ia mengakui niat awalnya. Dia terpaksa mengaku kalau ia sebenarnya ingin mencekik kasar leher Near, namun lego kece Near membuat alur cerita yang seharusnya bergenre crime dengan pertumpahan darah di mana-mana*?* itu berubah menjadi cerita roman picisan dengan bumbu yaoi yang menjijikkan.

"Siapa? Mello?! Ah iya! Aku sudah mendengar gosipnya! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Mello, si Raja Lapangan Bola Wammy adalah gay!" Ah, Mello kenal sekali suara itu, Alfonso.

"Ya! Ternyata dia memang tidak normal!"

"Hah? Yang benar? Padahal aku sedikit tertarik padanya, ah… menyeramkan sekali setelah tahu bahwa Mello sebenarnya adalah gay!" kali ini seorang anak perempuan yang ikut andil dalam acara gossip.

"Hei! Aku melihat dengan jelas kejadiannya! Aku mengintip mereka! Aku melihat saat Mello melancarkan aksi mesumnya! Dia mendatangi Near dengan wajah pervertnya tepat saat Linda pergi ke toilet! Lalu mereka seperti bercakap-cakap begitu…aku tak mendengarnya sih, tapi aku yakin Mello memaksa Near agar mau menjadi uke-nya. Dan, aku melihat dengan jelas saat Mello menerkamnya, menerkam Near! Benar-benar seperti aksi pemerkosaan!"

Mello mencapai limitnya. PENDUSTA! PEMBOHONGAN PUBLIK! Gosip murahan! What the?! Wajah sangarnya dibilang wajah mesum?! Mello benar-benar ingin mencongkel mata anak penggosip itu. Lalu, aksi marah-marahnya itu dibilang aksi pemaksaan?! Oh, ayolah… kenapa anak itu bisa masuk ke Wammy… anak tolol itu. Lalu… ah! Demi tumpukan Belgian Chocolate yang kini ada di kamarnya, saat dia tersandung itu dibilang menerkam?! Apa wajahnya mirip sadistic seme? Eum, sebenarnya menurut author pribadi, Mello sudah author cap jadi Tsundere Uke #jdeer.

Mello yang geram segera mengambil sebuah batu, mencoba menimpuk anak-anak itu, namun sialnya batu itu malah mengenai kaca jendela Wammy dengan telak. Menghasilkan bunyi bedemprang yang memekakan telinga, membuat seluruh anak lari kocar-kacir. Enggan menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan Mello.

Mello menyeringai senang. Hah! Rasakan! Baru digertak sedikit sudah kabur seperti semut yang sarangnya di ganggu… Namun seringaian itu segera memudar kala Roger datang. Roger datang bak super man versi Wammy House. "Kau ingin membuat Wammy bangkrut jika tingkahmu begini terus, Mello?" Bagus… masalah baru.

.

Near meruntuhkan menara kartu setinggi dua belas tingkatnya. Memandang bosan tumpukan kartu itu, menghela napas kala melihat lautan lego di sebelahnya, dan memandang tanpa minat jigsaw puzzlesnya. Bosan… ya, bocah albino itu bosan. Semua terlalu mudah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Matanya melirik rak buku tingginya di seberang singgasananya. Membaca ulang ensiklopedianya? Tidak terima kasih.

Tapi… tunggu! Mata Near membola saat melihat kejanggalan di rak buku itu. Ada yang aneh… kenapa ensiklopedia nomor 4-nya diletakkan di rak paling atas bersama kamus bahasanya? Bukannya diletakkan berjejer di rak tengah tempat ensiklopedia lainnya berada? Membuat cela antara ensiklopedia nomor 3 dan 5. Namun hanya cela kecil, seolah ada sesuatu yang ditutupi di sana.

Siapa yang memindahkan? Cleaning Service Wammy? Tapi jika mereka yang melakukannya, pasti mereka akan menyusun ensiklopedia sesuai urutannya. Pasti ini penyusup. Siapa lagi?

Near mendekati rak buku itu, mencoba meneliti. Mata hitam Near benar-benar dibuat terkejut. Matanya menangkap… Lensa kamera! Mata lensa kecil itu terlihat di balik cela bukunya. Dia di mata-matai! Tak mau terlihat mencurigakan, Near segera mengambil sebuah buku cerita di rak paling bawah. Lalu segera menaiki ranjang dan membaca serius.

Di balik kegiatan palsunya, ia memutar otaknya, sibuk berpikir. Siapa yang memata-matainya? Roger? Ah bisa saja… dia mungkin takut bahwa Mello dan Matt masih membully-nya. Mudah bagi Roger untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia pun berpikir untuk mencoba mengecek kamar Linda. Jika ia dimata-matai Roger, Linda pasti juga akan dimata-matai. Atau, dia minta bantuan Matt saja? Matt kan ahli?

Tiba-tiba otak Near seolah mendapat sengatan listrik. Atau… Matt yang memata-matainya? Bisa saja! Matt kan teman baik Mello? Mungkin Mello berniat melakukan hal jahat padanya, Mello kan pendendam.

Atau, L? ah kemungkinannya sangat kecil, lagippula untuk apa L memata-matai mereka?

Baiklah, antara Roger, MattMello, dan L… presentase untuk Roger dan MattMello sangat besar, berbanding terbalik dengan L.

Near pun menutup bukunya. Mencoba berperilaku senormal mungkin dan mulai keluar dari kamar mewahnya. Tujuan pertamanya sekarang, kamar Linda.

"Saya rasa, memang tidak normal," Near bergumam dengan senyum kecilnya saat berjalan di koridor asrama.

Near tidak sadar satu hal…

Jauh di Tokyo, di dalam sebuah markas mewah, seorang laki-laki dengan gaya duduk fenomenal tersenyum menatap layar-layar di hadapannya.

"Nate River. Near… dia menyadarinya lebih dulu," lalu dengan cepat tangan laki-laki itu menekan tombol pemutus koneksi kamera antara kamar Near dengan layarnya. Lalu mengambil marsmallownya. Ya, sekeras apapun Near berusaha, dia tidak akan bisa melacak L lagi, L lebih pandai dan lebih cepat darinya. Ya, setidaknya L aman untuk saat ini.

**(Owari for Chapter 3)**

* * *

**A/N:** Ah! Plis! Anggep ini drabble plis… ngebet banget buat tema misteri di chap 3 ini soalnya, dan malah jadi nyaris jadi cerbung gini. Dan oke saya tau ini garing(sedikit bersyukur karena gak jadi masukin genre humor ato parody) di sini apakah Near udah gak OOC? Ah… sebenernya pengen buat lebih panjang, tapi yang namanya drabble gak boleh banyak-banyak kan? #alesanlu

Buat **Fujisaki Fuun**, gue tau ini jelek, no komen lah ya? Lu gak ripiw chap ini gapapa deh gue rela. Soalnya ini semi bukan drabble banget dan gue bahkan malu untuk ngasih tau chap ini ke elu. #apaan. Sumpah ga tau kenapa gue rasa lu gak usah baca chap ini daripada lu marah-marah*?* ke gue #inilebaybangetsih

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
